


Guilty Pleasures

by Katt_the_Dragon



Series: KnT (mis)Adventures [4]
Category: Kid n Teenagers (Web Comic)
Genre: First time writing something like this, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at Own Risk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_the_Dragon/pseuds/Katt_the_Dragon
Summary: Chris gets a call from reality while lost in his head.





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is my first time writing smut... I tried...

He felt guilty. So incredibly guilty. But he just couldn’t help himself. His mother and Aiden were going to be out of the house for three hours, that gives him plenty of time alone. _I can’t believe I’m doing this._ He thought as sat back on his bed.

Wearing nothing but his sleep shirt and a pair of boxers, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the reason he was doing this in the first place. His best friend and next door neighbor, Ted. _Dammit, this is all his fault._ Chris bit his lip and exhaled sharply. Just thinking about him was enough to stir something in his core.

He let his thoughts drift a bit further. The other week they had gone to the waterpark, and Chris had realized that Ted looks _really_ good topless. The image is burned into his mind, his best friend topless, water clinging to his hair and chest, droplets rolling slowly down his body. Chris shivered and could feel himself starting to get hard.

_Dammit, Ted! Why do you do this to me!_ He screamed in his mind, one hand clutching the front of his shirt while the other palms his growing erection through his boxers. He took a shuddering breath, his entire body felt hot. He released his shirt and trailed his fingers down his chest, slipping under the material and grazing his skin. Sliding his hand back up his chest, he pressed the pads of his fingers to his nipple, rubbing the bud gently. Chris let out a low whine and bucked his hips up into his hand.

_Fuck it._ Chris tugged down his boxers and kicked them to the floor soon followed by his shirt. Sighing in relief, he dragged his fingers along the underside of his member, running along the vein. He whimpered, grabbing his cock and giving it a few pumps, swiping his thumb over the head. His breath was coming out in pants as he dragged his nails down his chest. God he wanted Ted to be the one touching him, not just himself and his fantasies. 

_What would it be like? If he was really here…_ Chris decided to run with this thought train for a while. _Would he be gentle with me?_ He slowed his pace down, his strokes becoming more drawn out. He pictured Ted’s hand instead of his own, pumping his member while placing soft kisses along his collarbone. Ted would run a hand through his disheveled green hair, looking at Chris with eyes full of affection before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Chris sighed in pleasure.

_Maybe he would be rough…_ He gave his dick a harsh squeeze and a sharp jerk, drawing a moan from his throat. In his mind, it was Ted that did this. Kisses turned into bites and gentle touches turned desperate. Ted would rake his nails down Chris’ chest, leaving bright red marks while feeding him with bittersweet words. His eyes would be filled with a predatory lust that the very idea of sent shivers down Chris’ spine.

_He would want to tease me, wouldn’t he?_ He let his fingers ghost over his skin and let out more soft moans. The Ted in his mind leading him to the edge but never pushing him over it.

_Fuck, I want him…_

Chris brought his free hand up to his lips and let two fingers drop into his mouth. He sucked on them, twirling his tongue around and in between them, thoroughly coating them with spit before pulling them from his mouth. He brought his feet up, planting them firmly on the bed while spreading his legs and lifting his hips. Reaching underneath him, he circled a saliva covered finger around his entrance and took a deep breath before pushing it past the tight ring of muscle.

Chris let out a long and loud moan and was really glad no one was home right now, someone would’ve heard that for sure. He moved his finger slowly to make sure it wouldn’t hurt when he added the second one, which caused another, higher pitched moan. His breathing grew heavier as he pumped his fingers in time with the hand on his cock. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted something more. He wanted Ted. 

Chris nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing. He recognized the ringtone, it was Ted. Shit, he really didn’t want Ted to find out he was doing this. _But what if it’s an emergency?_ Chris wiped the hand that was previously on his dick on the bed sheets, he was going to wash them later, and answered the phone. “Hello?” His voice came out shakier than intended.

“Hey. Are you still coming over for movies tonight?” Ted asks through the phone, just hearing his voice made Chris shiver in excitement.

“Y-eah, I’m still coming over.” His voice cracked. He knew it was wrong, that he was going to get caught, but he couldn’t help it. He started moving his fingers again, and it was taking every ounce of willpower not to moan into the speaker and give himself away.

“Good, I’ve been waiting to see this for a while now.” Ted continued on talking about the movie like it was a normal conversation. Of course to him it was, but to Chris it was something sinful, something wonderfully sinful. His fingers picked up their pace as Ted spoke. He was so lost in his pleasure that he almost didn’t hear Ted ask, “Hey, you’re awfully quiet. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, just thinking about… stuff.” Chris had his eyes screwed shut, it felt so good but he wished it was different, he wished it was Ted filling him up and not his own hand. He let out a quiet gasp.

He could hear Ted chuckling in his ear. “Okay man, whatever you say.” It was that moment that Chris felt himself start to lose it. His fingers brushed against that spot inside him that could make him see stars. That mixed with Ted’s laugh was quickly becoming his undoing and a soft moan escaped him. He had to end the call and fast.

“YeahanywayI’llseeyoulatergottagobye!” Chris hit the button, ended the call, and practically threw his phone to the side all while letting out a much louder moan. His hand went back to his now throbbing erection and resumed it’s strokes. They were much more uncoordinated now, he was getting sloppy. He couldn’t help but moan out Ted’s name as his fingers brushed against his prostate again.

He was so close, so unbearably close. He was panting, his hand and fingers working as fast as he could get them. It felt so good. And the thought, the thought that Ted could’ve caught him made it better. With the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he saw stars. His back arched, his toes curled, he made a high pitched sound that came from the back of his throat as he came across his stomach and chest.

Once his high was over, he slumped back down onto the bed groaning and laying an arm over his face. “How the fuck am I supposed to face him now…” He grumbled. 

~~

Ted finally ended the call with a bright red face. _So that’s what his moans sound like…_ He looked down to where is cock was straining against the confines of his jeans. _Dammit Chris, look at what you did now…_ After a moment’s deliberation, Ted made his decision.

He sprinted out the front door and over to Chris’ house. _He started it, he’s gonna finish it..._


End file.
